Fujii Megumi
Fujii Megumi (藤井恵 Fujii Megumi): '' Appearance Is a woman of a young age and tends to be portayed as someone that tends to be someone that wouldn't think twice to fight you but unlike her the first impressions, Megumi is indeed curious and brave but as it tends to do, She isn't a person that wouldn't think twice before attacking someone but instead would think it over or if someone ordered her to do so in exchange for freedom of life, She would be seen as someone overly confident and someone that would take care of you with her whole life. Megumi is a young woman with a rounder face but despite the cheeks it is sometimes seen as that of a diamond but surely enough with all the identifying of faces, Megumi is still undoubtedly considered gorgeous with her western look, and with green eyes the same color as that of grass and since most people doesn't usually have the color of it. Megumi has been one of the most sightful and a calm beauty harboring her face but as it tell so, Megumi got the hair color from her mother with a sparkling strawberry brown hair that is styled into a long hair reaching down to the middle of her back. She is commonly seen wearing a shaded pink shirt dress that is made from a material such as fabric, this dress is indeed very comfortable to wear and allows the wearer to walk faster without worry except the strong wind blows that might show one of their most private parts in their body, this fabric is able to take in magical attacks and doesn't easily give in as most outfits creted in the magical world is designed to work as something that could still work for mages even with all the attack they are getting but despite the handywork of several tailors some clothes aren't that indestructable to many types of magic, with her shirt dress it is paired which was stitched and designed in the top layer with a sleeve with the same color indicating that this was especially made for her the design is stitched onto the sides of the dress that usually gives the sign of a bloating but nonetheless still looks as good as it was, one of the more design is the white stitched fabric that connects to her collar and on par with the designed shirt dress is her long leathered brown boots that usually sticks with her through extreme temperatures such as heat and cold, it's commonly made from leather and from the upper top is an open area that was brought down for a fashion purpose, but despite this it doesn't really hinder the boot itself. Personality History Childhood Sypnosis Magic and Abilities '''Hand to Hand Combat Trainee:' Enhanced Agility and Reflexes: ' '''Enhanced Durability: ' '''Gifted Musician '''As a person of artistic sense especially in the Art of Music and Singing, She has started to do Music, Songwriting and Singing not only for hobbies, career and enjoyment of others but as a passion, As something she lives for and as something that has been a part of her since she was born. Since childhood, Megumi has shown to be very sensitive to musical quantities and has shown to be very focused and takes the songs, beat, pitch, and lyrics of the song on her heart even if the genre varies from Pop, Rock, Love Songs but as a favorite Megumi has shown to lean more on Love songs, Ballads and Classical Musics and has shown to be very infactuated with old music, this has been in her since she was born and has been growing with her even now, and not only does it help with her everyday life. Her music also influences her usual moods, her everyday actions, and even in battle and as such she has gained the nickname '''Songstress of the Battlefield ''(戦場の歌謡 Senjō no kayō) as when she sings the tides of the battle is quickly shifted one of the opposite side more on theirs as an example of this is a spell that she holds within the magic Song Magic (Per) the '''Fight ('戦い tatakai): Is a song that she uses when she refuses to give up, It is commonly styled as a pop-song and there are alot of rendition of this spell as the user is able to manipulate the song in their own style giving it their own charm, spark and effect and as for Megumi's spell. She uses fight as a form of a pop-song this is considered to be very lyrical and expresses great desire to not fall from defeat as the battle isn't over at all. She sings her heart out while standing up from her slumped form, she sings the lyrics of the song boosting her morality, her courage, and her fighting power as well as guiding the magical energy around the air to magnet into her magic origin giving her more magic power to fight with but that isn't the only part of the spell as despite an essence of her own strength and will to fight she can change the verse into that of her fighting back and due to this along with her Sound Magic the ethernano is manipulated created that of a sound vibration as she waves her hand dancing along with her music and strutting down the path confidently each strut releases a wave of sound that is shaped into a blade flowing in quick motion to the foe the wave is enough to cut through stone and metals but as the song has not ended yet each strikes rest upon the body of the taker and when she finishes the song the sound waves reacts by slashing down the wave acting like multiple sword attacks just came rushing forward to the opponent cutting him down. Magic Sound Magic (サウンド・マジック, Saundo Majikku) is an Elemental Magic and Caster Magic which revolves around the manipulation of sound Sound Magic has been Megumi's second Magic since she was a child her passion for music and singing helped with her control over this magic and undoubtedly helped her to master the Magic in such a short time but she believes that she still has a lot to learn as she uses both Magic constantly and switches depending on the situation but despite this she keeps herself from using Blood Magic as it could deal damage onto her mental state. Sound Magic also helps her when using Blood Magic as it boost her ability and use of it to an extent, Megumi is able to adapt to any situation with the help of this Magic as she could sense a person from far away and even hear their thoughts when she concentrates hard enough. Enhanced Hearing Enhanced Speed: Sound Manipulation '(サウンドマニピュレーション Saundomanipyurēshon): Equipment '''Ring Necklace '(リングネックレス Ringunekkuresu): Is a necklace given to her by her mother as she took her last breath, Megumi cherishes the necklace very much and would go around the world to find it if it goes missing, Imbued on the ring is the last bit of Magic held by her mother acting as some sort of barrier that protects her from magical attacks but although it seems effective, the barrier quickly worns out by sometime and once the barrier breaks the ring rest for a few hours and starts sucking ethernano on the air converting them into magical power and once again protecting Megumi from attacks. Relationship {Clear} Trivia '''Is specially designed to circulate around the use of Singing, Sound Magic, and Songs as like the character itself I also has a very strong passion for singing but I guess my voice doesn't really. Fujii Megumi's appearance came from one of the main characters of the Anime and Manga Series '''The World is still beautiful' which circulates around a king and a princess who can call upon the rain by singing.'' Category:Lala's Land